In the transmission of signals between devices or elements, such as the transmission of audio-visual data streams, certain technologies may require the transmission of multiple different types of data streams. For example, consumer electronics and other systems may transmit and receive one or more video streams and one or more other data streams within a single encoded interconnect.
Consumer electronic devices and systems and other systems may transmit and receive streams of content that contain one or more video streams and one or more data streams, such as within one encoded interconnect. The receiving side of this connection is then required to distinguish one video content stream from another, and one data stream from another, in order to properly render the various content streams into useable form, such as displayed video, rendered audio, and other data uses.
Conventional systems may utilize specific packets, such as InfoFrames defined in CEA-861 and standards such as HDMI™ (High Definition Multimedia Interface) and MHL™ (Mobile High-definition Link), to identify video content streams and data content streams. Further, standards such as HDMI and MHL have further included coded characters such are guard bands and preambles preceding or following video content or data content to distinguish between such types of content.
However, these existing approaches are limited in certain ways. First, the approaches provide no means of distinguishing among multiple video content streams or multiple data streams, because they cover only interconnects that carry a single video stream and a single data stream. Second, the existing approaches do not mark each part of a video stream with a content identifier, but rather send the InfoFrame packet only once per frame. Third, if a video content stream is encrypted with HDCP (High-bandwidth Digital Content Protection), then some of the identifying markers are also encrypted, preventing the encoded content identifiers from being modified when translating from one standard (such as MHL) to another standard (such as HDMI) without first decrypting the stream and then re-encrypting the stream after modification of the content markers.